Harry Potter Neubeginn
by Manya
Summary: Eine weitere Möglichkeit, wie eine Liason zwischen Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter zu stande kommen könnte. NonFluff


Harry Potter Neubeginn

Eine mehr oder weniger ONE-Shot. Eigentlich ja in drei Abschnitte unterteilt,  
aber okay "  
A little bit Shonen-Ai ;)

Prolog: Was einst geschah

Schnelle Schritte hallten durch den Gang. Ihr blondes, langes Haar folgte ihr  
wie ein Schleier, als sie über den kahlen Steinboden eilte. Sie konnte hören,  
wie die Schritte langsam näher kamen, bildete sich ein den Atem ihrer Verfolger  
bereits im Nacken spüren zu können. "Schneller, gleich haben wir sie!"  
Angst kroch ihre Glieder hinauf, verlieh ihr zusätzliche Kraft. Den Zauberstab  
fest in der Hand und immerzu den Spruch murmelnd, der ihren magischen  
Schutzschild aufrechterhielt, rannte sie weiter, versuchte ihre Verfolger  
abzuschütteln. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann würde sie ihr Ziel erreichen. Ihre  
braunen Stiefel schlitterten über den Boden, als sie scharf um die Ecke bog.  
Dahinten. Sie konnte ihre Türe bereits erblicken.

Angestrengt kniff sie die Lippen zusammen und spannte die Muskeln erneut an.  
Versuchte schneller zu werden, die Tür noch zu erreichen. Einer ihrer Verfolger  
schien schon direkt hinter ihr zu sein, sie konnte seinen keuchenden Atem  
hören. Wahrscheinlich Ebraim McLandor. Er galt als bester Sportler in Slytherin  
und hatte bereits mehrmals dafür gesorgt, dass das Duell Slytherin gegen  
Gryffindor sich für sie entschieden hatte. Potter hin oder her. Doch er war es  
nicht, der ihr Herz und ihr Dasein gehören sollte. Er war es nicht, den sich  
ihre Familie für sie vorstellte.

Wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich die Tür, doch die Blonde hatte keine Zeit  
darüber nachzudenken. Mit letzter Kraft hastete sie in das Zimmer hinein und  
hörte die schwere Eichentür krachend hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Ein  
dumpfer Knall war zu hören, als Ebraim McLandors Körper dagegen knallte.  
Während sie keuchend und schnaufend auf die Knie fiel, konnte sie sein Wüten  
und Zetern von Jenseits der Tür vernehmen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl  
sich auf ihre schmalen Lippen. Es würden nicht seine groben und schwieligen  
Hände sein, die ihren Körper hinabfahren würden.  
Ein leises klatschen aus der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers ließ sie aufspringen  
und herumfahren.

Lange, weißblonde Haare fielen über die breiten Schultern. Der sportliche und  
doch nicht allzu muskulöse Körper war in schwarze, edle Gewänder gehüllt,  
ließ Mädchenherzen höher schlagen. Ein edles Gesicht in dem zwei eisgraue  
Augen thronten, rundete den Effekt ab, den dieser Schüler auf die übrige Welt  
hatte. Die großen, eleganten Hände, die vorher noch so beinahe spöttisch  
geklatscht hatten, waren nun lässig in die Hosentaschen gesteckt.  
"Malfoy", zischte die Blonde empört und versuchte krampfhaft eine würdevolle  
Haltung einzunehmen, "was machst du hier! Du weißt genau, dass dies verboten  
ist! Ich habe mir mein Recht erkämpft und du wiederum hast keines, hier zu  
sein!"

Der Aristokrat lächelte herablassend und trat aus der Ecke heraus, in der er  
zuvor gelehnt hatte. "Du hast dir dein Recht erkämpft und ich habe keines, hier  
zu sein?" Spielerisch hob er einen Finger und wedelte ihn verneinend. "Oh nein,  
meine Liebe, da habt ihr wohl etwas falsch verstanden." Nun stand er direkt vor  
ihr, blickte ihr in die blauen Augen. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange, als er sich  
langsam vorbeugte, während er weitersprach. "Die Allianz unserer Eltern, geriet  
sie bei euch schon in Vergessenheit, meine Schöne?" Ein belustigtes Lächeln  
stahl sich auf seine blassen Lippen. "Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass ihr es bis  
hierhin schafft, auch wenn dies eigentlich zweitrangig ist. Ihr seid mir  
Versprochen, Milady. Zugesichert seit eurem dreizehnten Geburtstag. Ich hatte es  
nicht nötig, euch wie ein räudiger Köter hinterher zu jagen, denn ihr gehört  
mir sowieso."  
Sein leises Lachen hinterließ bei ihr eine Gänsehaut. "Ihr gehört mir",  
murmelte er noch ein weiteres Mal, bevor er begierig ihren Hals in Besitz nahm.

Die Sonne war bereits vor Stunden untergegangen und Finsternis breitete sich  
über den Ländereien aus. Lediglich einige wenige Sterne erhellten das  
Firmament, strahlten Hoffnung für all jene, die verloren waren. Schweigend  
schaute er hinaus. Eine dunkle Gestalt hob sich mit einem Mal von dem nahen  
Wald, es schien als schwebe sie zu den Sternen. Ein geflügeltes Pferd. Ein Bote  
des Todes. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus, ließ seine Finger langsam über  
das kühle Glas des Fensters gleiten. Seine Fingerkuppen waren rau geworden,  
hatten die frühere Zartheit verloren. Ebenso wie seine Seele. Vor seinem  
inneren Auge konnte er sie noch immer vorbeiziehen sehen. Gesichter, Stimmen,  
manchmal auch nur kleine Gepflogenheiten, die ihn an bestimmte Personen  
erinnerten.

Honig. Seamus hatte Honig geliebt. Hatte ihn auf alles Mögliche und Unmögliche  
gestrichen.  
Brot, Kuchen, Donuts, Cremetörtchen. Sogar einmal auf Kürbispastete. Doch das  
war damals selbst für Seamus' Magen zuviel gewesen und er hatte den ganzen  
restlichen Tag auf der Toilette verbracht. Eine kleine Träne bildete sich in  
seinem rechten Auge.

Tief und rauchig. Eine Stimme, die gar nicht zu dem kleinen, dicklichen Jungen  
gepasst hatte. Er war überrascht gewesen, als Neville plötzlich so gesprochen  
hatte. Nicht nur er. Er erinnerte sich jetzt noch an Pansy Parkinsons  
losgelöstes Gesicht, als der unscheinbare Gryffindor sie plötzlich  
gemaßregelt hatte. Ihre Wangen waren rot angelaufen gewesen. Ob vor Zorn oder  
vor Scham war ihm bis heute nicht ganz klar.

Wie aus schönsten Elfenbein geschnitzt. Cho Chang war für ihn immer die  
Perfektion gewesen. Schwarze, lange Haare, wunderschöne Augen und eine Haut so  
weiß wie Schnee. Die wahr gewordene Schneewittchen.

Doch anders als Schneewittchen würde Cho nicht mehr von den Toten  
zurückkehren, wenn erst ihr Märchenprinz sie küssen würde. Auch Seamus  
würde das nicht. Oder Neville.  
Viele waren im letzten Kampf gegen die Armee der Dunkelheit gefallen.  
Der letzte der Rumtreiber, Remus, war einer der Ersten gewesen, die zu Boden  
sanken. Bill Weasley, der Seite an Seite mit Percy gekämpft hatte, fand sein  
Ende auf dem Schlachtfeld. Das Gesicht vollkommen entstellt, hatten nur noch der  
Ring und ein kleines Muttermal von seiner Identität gezeugt.  
Tonks, die im Krieg das Augenlicht verloren hatte und nun blind durch die Welt  
streifte.  
Arthur Weasley, der sein Leben nun als beinloser Krüppel fortführte.  
Molly Weasley, die noch immer bewusstlos in St. Mungos lag.  
Albus Dumbledore, der nur noch seine Augen bewegen konnte.

Sie alle hatten meist tapfer gekämpft. Sie alle hatten Opfer gebracht.  
Gemeinsam hatten sie es geschafft.  
Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemordt war nicht vernichtet worden, doch war er zum  
Squib geworden. Nun lebte er unter denen, die er all die Jahre so sehr gehasst  
hatte. Unter den Muggeln. In einem Altersheim. Die persönliche Hölle für den  
dunklen Lord.

Melancholisch strich sich Harry Potter eine Haarsträhne aus dem blassen  
Gesicht, blickte weiter hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
Beinahe wäre auch er unter den vielen Opfern gewesen, die die Zauberwelt nun zu  
beklagen hatte. Im Kampf gegen Voldemordt hatten einige Todesser aus dem  
Hinterhalt angegriffen, ihn beinahe getötet. Doch nicht Ron und Hermine waren  
es gewesen, die ihn gerettet hatten, sondern zwei seiner Feinde. Serverus Snape  
und Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy war nach dem rätselhaften Tod seiner Frau auf die andere Seite  
gewechselt. Noch vor Beginn des Krieges hatte er dem dunklen Lord abgeschworen,  
war mit seinem Sohn in den Orden des Phönixes eingetreten.  
Zusammen mit Serverus Snape war er dann schließlich in den Krieg gezogen, hatte  
ihm, Harry, das Leben gerettet. Dafür würde er ewig in seiner Schuld stehen.  
In seiner und in der Schuld Serverus Snapes.  
Nachdenklich blickte er weiterhin in die Dunkelheit.

Chapter one 'n' only Würde & Ruf

Nachdenklich blickte er weiterhin in die Dunkelheit, bis ein leises Geräusch  
ihn inne halten ließ. Wachsam drehte er sich um, lauschte in die Finsternis des  
Ganges hinein. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, kein Schüler dürfte sich  
mehr außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume herumtreiben. Erneut vernahm er das  
Geräusch, hörte das Trappeln vieler, einzelner Füße. Beinahe lautlos bewegte  
er sich vorwärts, seine grünen Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit. Elegant warf  
er sich den silbrigen Umhang über den Körper, verschmolz gekonnt mit der  
Finsternis.

Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter, die Verursacher müssten jeden Moment an ihm  
vorbei kommen. Stumm blickte er auf die Biegung des Ganges, hinter der er sie  
vermutete. Einige Sekunden später stürmte eine Gestalt auf ihn zu. Er konnte  
das laute Keuchen und den raschen Atem nahezu neben sich spüren. Die Person  
schien bereits länger zu rennen, denn ihr Gang war unsicher und abgekämpft.  
Lange würde sie wohl nicht mehr durchhalten können. Als sie das erste Fenster  
passierte, konnte er es kurz hell aufblitzen sehen. Die Anstecknadel des Hauses  
Slytherin und aschblondes Haar.  
Mit erhobener Augenbraue blickte er Draco Malfoy entgegen.

Nun konnte er auch dessen Gesicht erkennen. Die blasse Haut, das etwas zu spitze  
Kinn und die gerade Nase. Die Gestik und Mimik des Blonden strahlten eine  
überraschend große Menge Angst und Panik aus. Gehetzt sah sich der Slytherin  
immer wieder um und Harry konnte bereits erneut Schritte hören, die wohl gleich  
die Biegung erreichen würden. Was auch immer es war, was dem Blonden solche  
Angst einjagte, es gefiel dem Gryffindor gar nicht. Der Krieg hatte schon genug  
Leid über das Land gelegt, dabei sollte es auch bleiben.

Mit ein paar großen Schritten trat er aus der Dunkelheit hinaus, den Tarnumhang  
immer noch um sich geschlungen. Fest packte er den Slytherin, der entsetzt  
aufschrie, hielt ihm mit der einen Hand den Mund zu und zog mit der anderen den  
Tarnumhang straff über sie Beide.  
Kurz begegnete der dem entsetzten Blick des Blonden, bevor er sie Beide erneut  
an die Wand bugsierte. Keine Sekunde zu spät wie es schien, denn bereits jetzt  
kamen die ersten Verfolger um die Ecke gestürmt.

Was auch immer der Blonde angestellt hatte, es schien sämtliche Häuser zu  
betreffen. Jungen und Mädchen aus allen vier Häusern kamen schwer atmend um  
die Ecke gerannt und passierten die Fenster. Die Zauberstäbe erhoben, murmelten  
sie hin und wieder Schutz- und Bannzauber, brachten damit ihre eigenen Kameraden  
zum Stolpern und Stocken. Es schien dem Schwarzhaarigen wie ein riesiger, in  
Hogwarts veranstalteter Wettkampf und er schien der Einzige aus den oberen  
Jahrgängen zu sein, der nichts davon wusste.

Schweigsam warteten die Beiden, bis die Masse der Schüler an ihnen  
vorbeigezogen war, bevor sie sich regten. Langsam zog der Schwarzhaarige die  
Kapuze des Umhanges herunter, nur um dann seinem Gegenüber forschend in die  
hellen Augen zu blicken. Trotz strahlte ihm entgegen mit einem kleinen Hauch von  
Angst. Dennoch machte der Slytherin keine Anstalten die Hand von seinem Mund zu  
entfernen.  
Die grünen Augen blickten noch einen Moment forschend, bevor der Gryffindor  
seine Hand vom Mund des Anderen entfernte und diesen dafür am Arm packte.

Noch immer war kein einziges Wort zwischen ihnen gewechselt worden, als die  
beiden ungleichen Personen lautlos durch die Gänge des alten Schlosses glitten.  
Hin und wieder räusperte sich der Malfoy, doch ansonsten blieb er stumm. Leise  
wurde schließlich eine Tür geöffnet und der Slytherin herein gewunken.  
Ein Feuer entzündete sich wie von selbst in dem kleinen Kamin, der gegenüber  
einer Sitzecke aus Leder stand. Elegant ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige auf einen  
der Sessel sinken, bedeutete seinem Gast es ihm nachzutun. Sofort erschienen  
noch zwei Tassen Tee auf dem Sofatisch, der die beiden früheren Kontrahenten  
trennte.

Genüsslich nippte der Gryffindor an seinem Tee, während er den Anderen  
beobachtete. Dieser hatte seine Tasse noch nicht einmal angerührt, sondern saß  
mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und im Schoß verschränkten Händen auf der  
Couch. Die Augen hatte er starr auf den kleinen Holztisch gerichtet. Seine ganze  
Haltung wirkte verkrampft und angespannt.  
Als der Schwarzhaarige sich schließlich räusperte, zuckte sein Gegenüber  
sichtbar zusammen.

Ruhig stellte der Junge seine Teetasse wieder zurück, musterte den anderen  
Jungen. "Was ist dort im Gang passiert?", fragte er schließlich emotionslos und  
beobachtete interessiert die Reaktion des Anderen. Dessen Kopf ruckte sofort  
nach oben und Unglaube war in den grauen Augen zu erkennen. "Du weißt es  
nicht?" Die Stimme des Blonden war unnatürlich hoch. Leicht schüttelte der  
Schwarzhaarige den kopf, behielt den Anderen dabei genau im Auge. Die hellen  
Augen weiteten sich. "Aber, woher", unter den blonden Haaren schien es zu  
arbeiten, bis sich das Gesicht des Jungen plötzlich erhellte, "dann hast du  
mich gar nicht deswegen versteckt!"

Leicht irritiert runzelte der Gryffindor seine Stirn, sprach jedoch kein Wort.  
Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen sprang der Blonde auf. "Potter, ich gehe jetzt!  
Ich leih mir deinen Tarnumhang!" Er war bereits halb an der Tür, als der eben  
Genannte ihn zurück hielt. "Du kannst hier nicht heraus, bevor ich es nicht  
will, Malfoy." Wie vom Blitz getroffen hielt der Blonde inne, drehte sich  
ruckartig um. "Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein, lass mich sofort raus,  
Narbengesicht!" Wut und Panik schwang in der Stimme, doch der Potter schüttelte  
erneut nur leicht den Kopf. "Nein", lautete seine schlichte Antwort, bevor er  
die neu gefüllte Teetasse an die Lippen setzte, "erst möchte ich eine  
Antwort."

Wütend schritt der Malfoy auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. "Du darfst mich hier  
nicht gegen meinen Willen festhalten, Potter!" Ein leichtes Lächeln strich  
über die schmalen Lippen des Gryffindors. "Doch", meinte er schlicht. Eine  
schwarze Haarsträhne fiel ihm über die katzengleichen Augen. Keifend und  
fauchend zückte der Andere seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn dem Potter unter die  
Nase. Die grünen Augen glitzerten spöttisch. "Steck den Zauberstab weg,  
Malfoy, denkst du wirklich, du hast auch nur die geringste Chance gegen mich."

Die Hand mit dem Stab begann zu zittern, bis sie schließlich langsam sank.  
Klirrend fiel der Zauberstab auf die harten Steinfliesen. "Was willst du,  
Potter", murmelte der Slytherin schließlich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit mit  
gesenktem Kopf. Dieser jedoch nippte noch einmal von seinem Tee, bevor er zu  
einer Antwort ansetzte. "Eine Antwort, Malfoy, nichts weiter." Der Blonde nickte  
schwach, ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen, die blonden Haare fielen ihm  
ungeordnet in das schmale Gesicht.

"Es gibt ein altes Zaubergesetz", begann er schließlich zögerlich, "welches  
seit jeher die Heirat unter den Zauberfamilien regelt. Sobald ein Mädchen bzw.  
Junge volljährig geworden ist, wird es bzw. er in der Nacht seines achtzehnten  
Geburtstages automatisch an einen Ort im Umkreis einiger Meilen seines damaligen  
Standortes katapultiert. Die erste Person mit der sie oder er anschließend  
Geschlechtsverkehr hat, wird automatisch an ihn oder sie gebunden. Für immer.  
Zumindest war dies früher so. Heute hat er oder sie die Chance der Flucht.  
Erreicht die Person das Zimmer, in welchem sie ihren achtzehnten Geburtstag  
erlebte, bevor sie Geschlechtsverkehr mit einer anderen Person hatte, so  
verfällt das Zaubergesetz für diese Person.

Schafft sie es nicht, so ist die Bindung für drei Jahre vollzogen. War die  
damalige Bindung erzwungen bzw. herrscht kein beidseitiges Einverständnis in  
der Ehe, so wird die Bindung automatisch gelöst und kann nicht mehr mit dieser  
Person vollzogen werden. Herrscht in der Ehe Einklang, so wird diese auf  
Lebenszeit verlängert." Nervös knetete der Blonde seine Hände in seinem  
Schoß. Der Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn. "Heute ist dein achtzehnter  
Geburtstag, nehme ich an", stellte er schließlich neutral fest, woraufhin der  
Slytherin leicht nickte.

"Du hast also keinen, an den du dich binden möchtest?" Empört plusterte der  
Blonde sich auf. "All jene dort draußen wollten mich nur wegen des Geldes und  
um ihren Ruf zu verbessern. Sie alle waren weit unter der Würde eines Malfoy!",  
erklärte er schließlich arrogant und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. Ein  
belustigtes Lächeln entfloh dem Schwarzhaarigen. "Sie schienen würdevoll  
genug, um dich in Bedrängnis zu bringen." Erzürnt wollte der Blonde auffahren,  
doch der Andere hob nur abwiegelnd eine Hand. "Dann erkläre mir, wer liegt  
überhaupt innerhalb der Würde eines Malfoy." Doch der Andere schwieg nur.  
"Keiner? Selbst ich nicht?" Entsetzt blickte der Andere ihn an.

Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte amüsiert. "Deiner Reaktion nach zu gehen, liege  
ich also innerhalb deiner Würde!" Der Blonde schien wahrlich zu schrumpfen und  
sich in seine Kissen zu drücken. Elegant erhob sich der Gryffindor und schritt  
auf eines der mannshohen Fenster zu. Eine Zeit lang blickte er schweigend  
hinaus.  
"Dein Vater rettete mir in der letzten Schlacht das Leben, ohne ihn würde ich  
gar nicht mehr hier stehen." Er hörte wie sich der Blonde aufsetzte. "Ich stehe  
für immer in seiner Schuld."  
Langsam drehte er sich um, durchbohrte die grauen Augen mit seinen Blicken.  
"Sein Ruf ist deinem Vater mit das Wichtigste", sprach er schließlich leise,  
"ihm dabei zu helfen diesen zu bewahren, würde eventuell einen kleinen Teil  
meiner Schuld abtragen."  
Die grünen Augen glommen geheimnisvoll. "Ich werde mich an dich binden, Draco  
Malfoy."

Epilog so irgendwie

Der Blonde war während der Rede aufgesprungen, stand jetzt erstarrt vor dem  
Sofa. Die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, eng an die Hüften gepresst. Die  
Unterlippe war zerbissen, der Blick schwankte zwischen Angst und Ergebenheit.  
Schließlich nickte der Slytherin kaum merklich. "So sei es, Potter."

Langsam schritt der Gryffindor auf sein Gegenüber zu, merkte wie dieser  
automatisch zurückwich. Der Körper des Slytherin zitterte leicht vor  
Anspannung und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Schwarzhaarige ihn an der  
Schulter berührte.  
Vorsichtig und bedacht griff der Schwarzhaarige nach dem Kinn des anderen, zwang  
diesen mit leichter Gewalt aufzusehen. Forschend blickte er in die grauen  
Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich nicht, Draco und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es in Zukunft tun  
werde", sprach er schließlich ruhig und hielt den Blonden in seinem Blick  
gefangen. "Die Zauberwelt hat sowohl mir, als auch deinem Vater, viel zu  
verdanken. Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken und im Gegensatz zur Zauberwelt  
begleiche ich meine Schulden. Vielleicht würde jemand anderes besser zu dir  
passen, das wird sich dann in drei Jahren zeigen.

Doch ich werde dich mit Respekt und Achtung behandeln und ich wünsche, dass du  
das ebenfalls mir gegenüber tust." Der Schwarzhaarige unterstrich seine Aussage  
mit einem ehrlichen Blick. "Der Krieg hat von uns allen viele Opfer gefordert  
und wird uns noch lange, wenn nicht für immer, im Gedächtnis bleiben. Doch  
jeder Krieg endet erst mit einem Neuanfang. Hogwarts wurde neu strukturiert und  
eröffnet. Das politische System neu aufgebaut. Auch unser Bündnis wird ein  
Neuanfang sein. Lass uns die alten Streitereien begraben und aus den Trümmern  
etwas neues, besseres erschaffen."  
Der Slytherin nickte nur stumm, eine Träne floss seine Wangen hinunter.

Krieg bringt Zerstörung und Vernichtung.  
Immer sind Unschuldige betroffen.  
Immer gibt es nur Verlierer.  
Ein Mensch besitzt Träume, Vorstellungen, Wünsche.  
Nie kann der Tod eines Menschen gut oder gerecht sein.  
Lord Voldemordt wurde unschädlich gemacht, ohne ihn zu töten.  
Denn jeder Tod zieht neue Tode nach sich.  
Jeder unnatürliche Tod schürt Hass und Verzweiflung.

Als sich die Lippen der beiden ehemaligen Feinde schließlich zu einem  
unsicheren Kuss trafen, läuteten sie einen Neuanfang ein.  
Die Vergangenheit soll uns lehren. Sie soll nicht unser Leben beherrschen.

©Manya

Was eventuell unterging:

-Harry ist ebenfalls 18. Da sein Geburtstag jedoch in die Zeit der Schlachten  
fiel, hielt er den Ortswechsel für Absicht, von den Gegnern herbeigeführt  
-Die letzte Schlacht liegt zum Zeitpunkt der FF etwa drei Monate zurück.  
Hogwarts war eine der ersten Einrichtungen, die wieder in Betrieb genommen  
wurden. Beim Wiederaufbau sollten die Kinder nicht im Weg herumstehen.  
-Narcissa Malfoy ist gestorben, weil . . tja, lasst eure Fantasie spielen ;)

Hoffe die FF hat Anklang gefunden, denn ich mag sie sehr!  
LG  
Manya 


End file.
